All Broken Down
by SketchyNotes
Summary: Lucy is alone, the one she loved left her but why? Well read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A small breeze flew over the city. Everything was still. Nothing was moving. In a small apartment in the outskirts of the city a person sat. Alone. She just stared into the empty air. She couldn't believe it. He had left her. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She closed her fists in anger, but she couldn't get it out. It faded into sadness, tears started to fall down her cheeks. She dipped down her face in the table. She closed her eyes, and memories started flowing through her mind.

A few months earlier she and her ex boyfriend Emmet was still together. But something happened. Emmet started talk to someone else. At first she thought that she was just a new friend, but it became much worse. He started to see her much more, he started to talk to her and about her all the time. And finally the day came, he started to pack up. He had told her that he was moving out to live with "the love of his life". He broke up with her that day, and left her in the apartment. She was all alone now. She knew that she had to let him go in her heart, but she couldn't. He was still her everything. He was still her sun, moon and stars. She was still crying, uncontrollably. Nothing stopped the tears from falling. The sun started to set and the day faded into night.

* * *

Authors note

Hi! I am not dead! Sorry that I haven't been putting up anything for so long, but life happens ya know. And once again an Emmetstyle story I know. I just love that ship so much.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed. And a mandatory Masterbuiler meeting was set up. Lucy was there early, before anyone else actually. She waited a few minutes and people did start to come. And eventually a familiar face appeared in front of her. The 1980 something spaceman called Benny.

-Hi!

-Hi Benny. Benny flew to her direct. He looked around.

-Where is Emmet? He asked confused.

-I… I don't know. She answered.

-You don't know? He looked confused. You always know where he is, it's almost impossible to separate you two.

-I…. uhm…. she started. But decided to look away from him.

-Hi Unikitty! She shouted nervously.

-Hiya! The big unicorn cat said back. Jumping to her side as fast as she could. They all started to talk. Then a special person walked into the room. He walked towards them.

-Hi Emmet! Unikitty suddenly shouted.

-Ah there you are! Benny shouted to him.

-You guys don't to have to shout I'm standing right in front of you. Emmet looked down.

-Uhm. Lucy? She looked up at Emmet.

-No hard feelings right? If we still have to meet and work together then we have to put it behind us. Okay?

-Y… yeah sure. She looked down. He smiled at her and sat down. Benny and Unikitty looked at them, then they shot each other a confused look. One of them was about to ask a question but from the middle of the room a voice could be heard.

-Friends! We have catered here today to discuss a few points from last meeting, Gandalf started to shout loudly.

Unikitty and Benny sat down and listened at the old wizard.

The meeting lasted about an hour. Everyone was leaving the building and so did Emmet. He walked out from the building were a female was waiting for him, she jumped right into his arms. And from inside the building Lucy watched, she held back the tears. Benny and Unikitty did also watch. When everyone had left they saw that Lucy finally let go of her emotions. She started to sob uncontrollably.

-Whoa, whoa! Benny shouted. What is it?

-What is going on? Unikitty filled in.

-H...h...he left…me, Lucy was stuttering.

-He did WHAT?! Benny screamed. How could he?!

-It's simple, she started. He got tired of me and found someone else.

-But that is impossible! He loved you with all his soul and mind. Unikitty said.

-Yeah!

-I say this next time I see him I will give him a piece of my mind! Unikitty started to become red with anger.

-No. Unikitty looked at Lucy. Don't hurt him, he doesn't deserve that.

-He left you! And you don't want revenge?! Benny said to her with the most high pitched voice ever. He looked at her, and then he got it.

-You still love him don't you?

Lucy took a deep breath and looked down.

-Yes I do…, tears starting to fall from her eyes again.

-But why didn't you talk with him about this? Unikitty asked her calmly. She sat down right beside her and gave her a hug.

-Because, Lucy started. He seemed happy when he talked about this new girl and I thought that letting him go was the best choice. She started to sob again.

-I just want him to be happy.

-But don't you want to be happy as well? Benny asked.

-As long as he is happy, I am happy…

-But you aren't! Unikitty screamed at her. You are god damn miserable! She realizes what she said and covered her mouth.

-Sorry I didn't mean to swear, Unikitty said as her face became a bit red.

-Yeah Unikitty is right, Benny sat down as well. Weren't you two like macaroni and cheese? You completed each other.

-Yes we did, Lucy looked down. The tears fell down to the ground, and they formed a small puddle of sadness. She wiped of the tears on her hoodie.

-It's getting dark, I'm going home. Lucy said cold as she started to walk out from the building. Unikitty and Benny watched as she walked out. They looked at each other.

-What are we supposed to do? Unikitty asked.

-I have no idea. Benny answered. She is so broken the poor thing.

-I think we need to get to the bottom of this, Unikitty said. I have a weird feeling about this new girl that Emmet is with.

* * *

Authors note

I don't know if this is getting angsty or if it's turning into a mystery. And as always not English speaking so don't judge my grammar. Ok thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was walking down the city street to the apartment. She just looked around at all the small shops and people on the street. She remembered all the places that she and Emmet had been. It flashed before her like a movie. All the good memories of her special. They wouldn't be any more than a part of their past history. She suddenly got out of her small trance when she walked into someone.

-Uhm excuse you? A very demanding voice said to her.

She took a step back and looked at the person that she had walked into. It was a female, a little taller than her, she had long dark brown hair and she was wearing a hoodie that said: Power to the girls! On it.

-Uhm what? Lucy said to her.

-You walked right into me. What are your excuse?

-I don't know I was just walking here and then you were there. Okay how about a sorry and then we move on with our lives?

-Uh.. Fine. I expect not to see you again understand!

-Geez why are you so mad at me I haven't done anything to you?!

-Uh, you walked into me! That's something!

-What do you want from me?! Lucy screamed at her.

-I want you to pay! Give me a few hundred dollars and everything should be good.

-A few HUNDRED DOLLARS?! Lucy just looked at her. I don't have a few hundred dollars.

-Well you are going to pay me something.

-No I'm not! She took a deep breath. You know what I am not dealing with this conversation. Bye! She turned around and started to walk in the other direction. If the conversation had moved further she was going to punch that girl in the face. It wasn't just the fact that she was snarky, demanding and hungry for money. She reminded her of the person that she hated the most. Her mother. She was almost the exact same person as her mother. Just as mean, just as demanding and just as money hungry. She started to jump on top of the rooftops and ran that way home to avoid the person that she had just met. Lucy was on top of the apartment building that she was living in now and she was about to walk down the stairs to get into the apartment and just bury her anger in sadness and cry. Then she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head and looked down.

-Emmet? She whispered to herself, hoping to see him. She looked around a bit and did eventually find him, with his new girl. She couldn't really see who it was so she decided to run after them. She didn't care if it was a stupid decision, she just wanted to see who it was.

* * *

She followed them silently. They was walking to the park. Emmet and his date stopped in front of the gate to the park. And finally the mysterious girl turned around to give Emmet a demanding look to open the gate. The girl had dark brown hair and a hoodie, and she thought that it said: Power to the girls!

She couldn't believe it, how did this happen? They were so much opposite that it wasn't possible. She overheard a few sentences:

-Here you go honey. Emmet opened the gate.

-Don't call me honey and next time don't be so slow. The girl said to him.

-Oh I'm sorry Ailya. Emmet gave her an apology smile. She didn't return it.

-What a bitch. Lucy thought to herself. If he hold the gate for you, you say: Thanks! Not: Next time don't be so slow. Emmet doesn't deserve to be treated that way, it's because of him that you even have a park to walk to! She decided that she have had enough and ran back to the apartment building. She walked down the stairs, walked over to the apartment door, put the key in and walked in. She closed the door and locked it. After that she just fell to the floor. She felt like a wave of anger, sadness and regret ran over her. She couldn't keep it together, once again tears fell for the poor woman's face.

* * *

Authors note.

A new chapter yay! Wow I am being productive. Also I haven't mentioned this in the description of the story or in the other chapters but this is an universe where the second film never took place and that's why there's still apartment buildings and stuff.

But I think that you guys were smart enough to figure that out yourself.

And as always not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

Days turned to weeks. Lucy was mostly in the apartment relaxing and trying to cope with the fact that Emmet was with someone else. With someone who didn't seem to treat him like he deserved. She did walk outside a few times just to get some air and let her mind wander off somewhere else. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. One of these days she decided to do something that she hadn't done in a long time. Get coffee at the local coffee shop. She turned around a street corner and walked down to the small shop. It was almost empty, that wasn't really expected. The shop used to be full of people. Then she remembered, ah. It's 1:34 pm on a Tuesday. No one was out this time to get coffee, just lunch. She walked up to the counter.

-Hi Larry. One cappuccino with extra cream.

-Coming right up. Larry answered with the most unenthusiastic voice ever. He made her coffee and placed it on the desk.

-That'll be 2,4 dollar.

-Really? She was surprised. Weren't the coffee here always overpriced?

-No. People started to complain so we changed the prices.

-Okay. That works too I guess. She took out her credit card, payed and walked out from the store with the warm drink in her hand. She started to walk back to the apartment.

She had been walking for some time and she was completely lost in her thoughts. And of course she had to walk into something. She walked right into someone and she flew backwards a few steps, she even dropped her coffee. A small anger was bubbling up inside her. Who was it supposed to be this time?! She looked up at the persons face, ready to apologize and or give them a lecture about watching where they were walking. And she looked up.

It was like her mind stopped. Her heart started to race.

-Emmet? Was the only thing she could get out.

-Sorry Lucy. It wasn't the intention to walk into you, sorry again. He said to her calmly.

-No it's alright. I got lost in my thoughts. Lucy said back.

-Well I got to go now. Emmet said to her quickly. It was nice talking to ya! Bye! He waved to her as he walked away. Lucy didn't know how to react. She just waved back.

-Bye. After a few minutes she snapped back into reality. She picked up the coffee cup from the ground and threw it into the trash. She looked down at her shoes. They were drowned in coffee. She continued to walk home. She thought of Emmet again. As if he wasn't already on her mind 24/7. But this time were different. She thought that something was off about this looks, but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

-It was probably nothing. She thought to herself. His hair was probably a bit more fluffy and not brushed. But that would be off. Emmet always comb his hair, no matter what day it was. And once again she was standing in front of the apartment building. And walked in.

*A different part of town in a small house*

A door opened. Emmet walked in.

-Hi sweetie! He looked around.

-Hi Emmet! Ailya said back from the living room. He walked into the room and sat down beside her.

-How has your day been? He asked her.

-Why do you ask? She answered back. Is it just so that you can gloat that your day was better than mine? That you are having more fun than me?!

-No, no! I just wanted to know because I care about you.

-Then why do you ask about my day?! If you cared then you would leave me alone! She screamed at him.

-Okay I won't do that then if you don't want me to. He said to her calmly, like he had never even reacted to the outrage that Ailya had a few seconds ago.

-I brought coffee! He looked at her and gave her a mug of black coffee. She just looked at it and then at him.

-T..thanks. She tried to give him a smile, but failed.

-You are welcome! Emmet gave her a big smile. They just sat together and drank their coffee, after a few minutes Ailya broke the silence.

-Can you go start with the food Emmet? I'm starving.

-Okay. He nodded, stood up and walked towards the kitchen. As soon as he walked into the kitchen she took his cup and looked into it. And as she predicted there was coffee left, a lot of coffee. She took the mug and walked into another room as silently as possible so that Emmet wouldn't hear.

About half an hour went and Emmet was finished with the food. Roasted chicken with potatoes and gravy. She walked into the kitchen and saw that dinner was ready. She held the mugs of coffee in her hands, she placed them on the desk and walked over to the table and sat down. They both started to eat. A few minutes passed, and the food was almost eaten.

-You seem angry today. What is it? Emmet asked her.

-I had a confrontation with a person a few weeks ago and I haven't gotten over how rude she was.

-Who was it?

-It was a girl, a bit shorter than me, she had dark skin, was wearing a hoodie with some weird stuff on it that was blue and pink and her hair was black with a blue and pink stripe in it.

-Oh I think I know who that is.

-You do?! She looked up at him.

-It's my ex girlfriend Lucy.

-She is your ex? She raised an eyebrow.

-Yeah.

-You didn't deserve someone that rude. I bet that she has already found someone else to be mean to.

-I don't think that she had, and she is not a mean person. And last time I saw her she didn't really look that happy.

-When did you see her last time? She asked with an angry undertone.

-Today was the last time I saw her. I walked into her outside of the coffee shop when I walked home.

-Did you talk to her?

-I said that I was sorry, that was all.

-Okay first don't ever talk to her again, and second do you regret leaving her for me?

-No not at all!

-I thought that. She walked over to the desk. Let's have a small toast for our love! She handed him his mug. He took the mug and both of them raised the mugs into the air and shouted: For our love! Emmet started to drink it and she started as well but made sure that she watched him the entire time, a small grin spread across her face. Knowing that her plan still was in motion.

* * *

 _Authors_ _note_

HI NEW CONTENT PEOPLE!

And btw thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten I highly appreciate it! And as always not english speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy laid down in the bed. She just looked up in the ceiling, knowing that she would not sleep for at least a hour. Thoughts started to race. She started to think about Emmet again, and she started to miss having someone so close to the heart. A shoulder to cry on, a warm kiss in the morning, a warm hug in the afternoon and knowing that that person would always be there for her. She missed that. She missed that so much that it hurt her. She missed him so much that it felt like the void in her stomach would eat her alive. She thought of the encounter that they had earlier that day. His hair was the same, brown as chocolate. His cheeks were red as always. And his eyes gave of a friendly shade of brown.

-Wait. She thought. Brown? His eyes were green, emerald green. Since when did his eyes become brown?! She fell asleep with that one last thought that she held onto: Why did he have brown eyes?

She woke up early the morning after. Really early, she looked at the clock. 6:00 am.

But she didn't care, she needed answer. She got up dressed, got a small breakfast and left the apartment. She started to walk west, knowing that she needed more out of the ordinary knowledge then what the city library could give.

* * *

She stood in front of a big forest.

She knew one thing from all of the years that she and the others had to hide in this forest. You either get lost in this forest or you get to the other side covered in branches and leaves. She didn't like either of those choices but she knew that if she wanted to get to the bottom of this that she had to go through the forest. She walked into the forest. Nothing but green for miles, seems like fun. Yeah not really but Lucy didn't care. She wanted answers and that was exactly what she was going to get. Going to Emmet and talk wouldn't be a good idea, he would probably be clueless like always was. And she never wanted to talk to his "girl" again. She walked and she walked. Minutes became hours and she was starting to lose hope, until she started to see that the trees were getting more and more separated. Finally she was almost out from that horrible forest. She couldn't wait so she started to run. And finally the sun could hit her face again. She turned back to the forest and thought:

-You ain't killing me today forest! Maybe another time but not today!

Now she started to look around, and there she saw it, a big castle that was on top of a hill. She started to walk towards it.

After about half a hour or so, she was finally there. She stood in front of the gate. A few castle guards looked at her.

-State your purpose. One of the guards said.

-I just want to go to the library. She answered. The guards looked at each other, nodded and gave a sign to the gatekeeper to open the gate so that she could get it. When she walked passed them she gave them a big smile and then she continued on her path.

* * *

The hallways were big, she felt so much smaller when she walked there. She remembered somethings from her teens. Like a few cracks in the walls, secret doors that she could open and the library sign. She saw the big doors, opened them and walked inside. It was just as she remembered it, books everywhere. On tables, on the floor in piles. She had really missed this place. This were the place where she walked to be alone, study or to listen to Vitruvius lessons in history of master building 101. She saw the book on the floor and picked it up. She started to read in it.

-Fundamentals of master building, science of creativity. She started laugh a bit.

-Oh god I remember this, it took me weeks to learn all this. She put down the book and started to look for the book that she was actually after.

-Green magic...crystal spells… Unicorns and Pegasi. Where is it? She said to herself.

-What are you looking for miss Wyldstyle? A voice said behind her. She turned around.

-Hi Gandalf. I was just looking for something about spells or potions that can change eye colors.

-Hmm. Interesting topic. Gandalf said back. That type of magic is personality magic and the books about them are in the restricted section.

-They are? Can you show me where they are?

-I am sorry but I am not supposed to let people in it that section.

-Please. I really need those books. Were are friends aren't we? He glared at her, she did help him and Batman to save the all the dimensions from Lord Vortex.

-Uhh. Fine, follow me. They walked towards another bigger door that looked like a bookshelf.

-Camouflage, clever. Lucy thought.

He looked around so that no one could see or hear them, then he took out a key made of gold. In one of the books there was a keyhole. He put the key in and the door started to open. It was slow, loud and really old. But finally it was open, the room behind it was dark, not lit up at all. Gandalf started to mumble words in a language that she didn't understand, his staff started to glow. He raised it up into the air and sparks of fire seeked place on the torches on the walls. Now she saw the entire room. It was big but as big as the other section of the library.

-All books on personality changing magic is over there. Gandalf pointed at the left side of the room.

-Thank you Gandalf. She almost ran towards the books.

-"Mind control and all its features",she read on one of the books. He is probably not mind controlled, I hope that he isn't. Otherwise I that girl is going to be in big trouble.

She looked over all the books on that shelf. And then the next, and finally she found something that could help her. She took out a big book with black leather and silver edges and walked over to the table. She put down the book and opened it. She flipped through it, but she did come to the chapter that she wanted. "Potions and their effects on eyes and behavior." She started to read.

"Not all potions and spells change eye colors but the strongest does. The color of the magic often reflects a bit in the eyes when they are in use. The most common spells or potions that you can see are often: Drug spells, mind control potions, anger potions and love potions." The next few pages had pictures of color effects on eyes. She rushed through the other pages and went right to the page with the love potion one. And there she saw what affect the potions had on green eyes. Her eyes opened wide. Those eyes on the page looked exactly like Emmets.

* * *

Authors note.

HI PEOPLE! These chapters are getting long. And as always not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't believe it. That girl that given him a love potion. Anger was bubbling inside of her. How could she?! Taking her man is one thing, give him a potion so that he falls in love with you artificially is a whole other thing. She walked over to the shelf again and looked for a book about love potions. It wasn't hard to spot, it was a big red book with golden edges and hearts on it. She opened it and started to read. And she found something that was interesting. There is different kinds of love potions for different situations and people. There are the ones that make people like you a lot more, that makes your family more happy and even a few ones that make you forget about love. She kept on reading. And finally she came to the chapter about Romantic love potions. And flipped the first page.

"Changing Love, Mutantur Caritate. A potion that make the person you give it to change so that they will love you instead of the person that they already are in love with. This potion is slow and needs more than one dose. If you are going to use this potion you need to give the person you want this potion one time every day or the magic will wear off. It doesn't change taste in food or drinks so putting it in edible material is the most effective way. It does stain the eyes a small with the color red."

-So that is why he was out so much. She thought to herself. She was giving him the potion through food.

"If you are handling this potion the right way then you can also use the Instant Caritate potion, because if you do then they will be yours forever." Under the text there was a picture of the eye of the affected in all the different colors.

-Instant Caritate? She flipped a few pages.

"Instant Love, Instant Caritate is one of the more powerful potions. If you give this to a person that loves you a small bit then their love will instantly become stronger. And if combined with Mutantur Caritate in the right way the person will forever be in a love lock where they can't escape that love grip that the potions have on them. It does taste a bit sweeter than the other potions." Lucy's eyes were wide open. If she isn't quick to come up with a plan to save him then she will lose him forever. She noticed that there was more text.

"But if the person you give this potion to has feelings for another person, then the potion will not work in your favor because they will love the person that they already love more than you. Even IF you used the Mutantur Caritate, if the person already has a small part of their heart that is in love with another person then the real love will outweigh the fake. So use with care. This potion only requires one dose but if you mess it up then the person will not fall in love with you but someone else that their heart has already chosen." She started to become worried. She walked over to Gandalf.

-Can I borrow this one just for a little while? He took a closer look at it.

-That is a book about love potions, why would you want to borrow that one?

-Because… *sigh* I think that Emmet is under the effect of one.

-Oh you say. How can you be sure.

-It all just ad up and if I am not quick enough then it might be too late.

-In that case it's okay, but you have to give it back when it's all over. You have to promise.

-I promise. Thank you Gandalf. She started to run towards the real entrance door to the library, she just needed to get home. She ran through the forest, she protected the book with all her might. It could be her only way to save her love live and "happy ever after".

She finally made it to the apartment. And called up the two people that she knew that she could count on. She made a group call. Both people picked up.

-I need your help. Can you guys come here please!

-What is it Lucy? The guy in the call said.

-There is no time to explain over phone. Just come here!

-Fine fine, you are in the apartment right? The other voice asked.

-Yes!

-Okay will be over in a minute. She answered back.

-Same here! They both clicked of.

As they said. A few minutes later and she heard a knock on the door. The blue spaceman and the unicorn cat stood outside.

-Just come in its unlocked!

They both walked in through the door, Benny hovering over Unikitty.

-Okay. I don't know if you guys are tired of the current situation that we are in. Lucy said to them in a serious tone.

-You mean the Emmet situation? Benny asked.

-Yes. It's the Emmet situation.

-Lucy, I know that I am going to sound mean now but, let go.

-What?

-He might have a point. Unikitty said. It isn't healthy holding on to an unreachable love like this, we all know that you miss him but you have to let go.

-But this isn't about that. Just listen to me.

-He doesn't love you anymore so what. That happens. Benny said.

-Just listen. Lucy started to become angry.

-There are plenty of fish in the sea we'll help you if you want. Unikitty said to her.

-LISTEN! Lucy screamed at them. It's not about that! She took up the book. It's about this! She showed them the page about the "Changeling Love" potion.

-Uhm okay? What does that have with anything to do with this?

-I think that Emmet is under the control of this potion.

-Why do you think that? Unikitty asked.

-I met him yesterday. And as you can see this potion is one of the few that change eye color of the person in use, and Emmets eyes are brown now and not green as they are supposed to be.

-I think you are right actually. I met him like a week ago and I noticed that eyes were brown and not green, I didn't really think about it tho.

-That's because you don't notice that one a first glance. That is kind of how these types of potions are supposed to work.

-If he is under the control of that one then Ailya might have the Instant Love potion as well and then if she uses it you have no chance of getting together again! Unikitty said from out of nowhere.

-Ailya. Is that her name? Lucy asked.

-Her name is Ailya Rosenblade. She works at the potion factory, and since Dr Fox is in charge there I have to know her name. Unikitty said.

-She work at the potion factory?! Benny said.

-That explains why she has the potions to begin with. Lucy said. But isn't it illegal to make potions?

-Not if they are used in the medical area. Then it's fine by the government, but Love potions doesn't fall under that law considering that they are too dangerous. Unikitty explained.

-That makes sense I suppose, Benny said. So if it turns out that she has the potions then we can also buy her in prison?

-Apparently. Unikitty said. So Lucy do you have a plan?

-I do actually. Benny you are our spy, you are keeping an eye on Ailya and giving us info where she is and where she is going.

-Fine I can do that. Benny said.

-Unikitty you are going to look for the potions and take them out of the house that they live in, we don't want them destroyed before Bad cop and his squad has her in prison.

-Yes ma'am! Unikitty said. But what are you going to do?

-Well I am going to dinner with Emmet so that he doesn't see Unikitty in the house. I had this planned with him like a week ago but this is just to perfect. We'll execute this plan on Friday.

-Do we need some type of communication? Benny asked.

-You and Unikitty might. Lucy said. It will look suspicious if I have some type of headphones when I eat with Emmet.

-Yeah that is true. Unikitty said.

-Okay if we need new communication then I have to start working with it now. Bye!

-I have to go too. Unikitty said. Bye!

She waved them goodbye and they felt. As fast as she had closed the door she walked over to the window. She looked out.

-Don't worry Emmet. We'll save you. The thought of having him in her life again gave her a warm feeling inside.

-I promise. She said and looked up at the stars. Oh she couldn't wait until Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the day had come. Friday. She took one last look in the mirror, she had let out her hair, put on some makeup and dress up in some more fancy clothes than sweatpants and a hoodie like she used to. She was wearing her hoodie, a pair of jeans and a pair of normal black adidas shoes. She knew that if it would come to it that she would have to run or at least fight tonight if it was necessary. She hoped that it didn't had to result in that. She took a deep breath looked at the time and walked over to the apartment door. She opened it, walked out and locked it. It was about an hour left until the dinner would begin, but the day before they had all decided to meet up at the park to just check up on everything. So she started to walk to the park. When she got there Unikitty and Benny was already there. She walked over to them.

-You guys ready?

-Of course I am! Unikitty said enthusiastic.

-Well I am ready to get my friend back so I guess I'm ready to do this as well. Benny said chill.

-Good to hear. How did you do on the communication device?

-Finished it yesterday. We have already tested it.

-Can it send messages to an IPhone?

-Yes it can. We'll update you on the situation if something goes wrong.

-Great. Now we need to get to our stations. Good luck! She waved goodbye at them. And they ran of to their stations. She started to walk towards the restaurant. Hoping that everything would go well.

* * *

Benny flew up on top of a roof across the factory where nobody could see him, he had brought a pair of super zoom night vision goggles if it would really dark. He pressed on the communication device to activate it. He heard a static.

-Hello? Unikitty's voice could be heard.

-Are you at the right position? Benny asked.

-Not yet, I'm almost there tho. Unikitty answered. She turned a corner and finally she was at the house.

-Okay I'm at the house.

-Good. Now we only needs Lucy's position. He thought of a message and send it.

Lucy's phone made a small sound. She picked it up."What is your position?" "At the restaurant now, keep on working you guys" she hit send. An auto voice read out the message for him.

-Okay Lucy is at the restaurant. He took out his goggles and started to look for Ailya. He looked a few minutes and then he finally found her.

-And Aliya is at her desk, go Unikitty!

Unikitty got the message, took a deep breath and jumped through a window. He heard a breaking sound and a cat scream that sounded like it was in pain.

-What did you do?

-I jumped through the window.

-Of all the possible ways to get in you choose the window? He took a deep breath. Well at least it was the quickest way to get in.

-Yeah that's kind of why I wanted to get in through the window. She started to look around in the house. It wasn't really that big, a kitchen and a dining room that was combined, a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. It seemed to be only one floor. She took a small round. Nothing. She knew that there was something that she had missed and she continued to look.

* * *

-I know, he obviously didn't deserve that trophy of the "Best" superhero. Emmet said to Lucy.

-Yeah, Superman deserved it so much better. Lucy said back. Both of them started to laugh a bit.

-So how has things been lately? Lucy asked him calmly.

-Well it has been great. Sure Ailya has a bit of a temper but she works on it everyday. How has things been with you?

-Well I've been out helping in the realms a lot. She didn't want to lie but that sounded better than saying: Well I've been crying all the time and the most remarkable thing is that I've been outside once a week.

-I helped a bit in Middle Zealand with their library actually, helped them organize a bit.

-Well that's great! I am happy that you are doing stuff and helping others. I know that it must have been hard for you these last few weeks but I am happy that it seems that you are getting better.

He gave her a smile, a smile that she had missed so much. She started to unintentionally blush a bit, she saw that Emmets cheeks were a bit rosy as well. She doesn't know if that was because he easily got cold of if the potion started to wear of. She looked at his eyes, they weren't completely brown, and she hoped that they could be green again after this evening.

* * *

-Okay I've looked everywhere Benny and no sign of the potions! Unikitty said.

-Well you've got to think like Ailya, if you were hiding a very dangerous potion somewhere in your house where would you hide it? He asked.

-Obviously in some kind of secret room. Unikitty answered.

-Well then, look for potential secret doors and stuff like that.

-Good idea! She started to look for anything that could be a secret door, she started in the kitchen. Benny could hear that pans and pots were thrown around and it wasn't a pleasing noise. He took up his goggles and looked for Ailya again. She was still sitting at her station in the factory. He couldn't really see what she was doing but it seemed like she was checking the boxes and bottles so that no faulty packaging would be sent out.

-AHA! Unikitty screamed from the other end. Found it! Benny jump up a bit.

-Did you find something? Benny asked.

-I found a book that opened a door, and I think that it leads to a secret room. She answered.

-Well then, good kitty! Go in and look for the potions. She walked in, she didn't flip the light switch, but used her unicorn horn to light up the room with a light gold light.

-Yep definitely a potion room. She said to him.

-Great! Now look for the potions! He send a message with the good news.

Lucy's phone once again gave away a small sound of a message that had been received.

-Can you excuse me for a minute? Lucy asked.

-You are excused. Emmet asked. She took up her phone and read the message. She stood up from the table.

-I have to make a call. Can I leave you alone for a few minutes?

-It's okay Lucy, take your time.

She gave him a smile and walked away so that he wouldn't hear.

-So how has it been going? Lucy asked them both.

-I have found some kind of secret room with two red potions.

-Names?

-Mutantur Caritate and Instant Caritate.

-That's the potions! Okay Unikitty you have to…

-Unikitty you need to hurry, Aliya's shift is done she is coming home!

-How can you be so sure?

-She walked away from her station with her bag and jacket! Hurry up!

-Okay, thing is that the potions seems to be protected… Unikitty said very stressfully and nervous.

-Nomather what it's guarded by you can get through it! We believe in you Unikitty! Lucy said with an supportive voice. You can do it! I have to go now, sorry!

-Bye. Could be heard from both Unikitty and Benny.

* * *

A few minutes passed. Benny updated them always with how far away Ailya was from the house. But then the horrible new came.

-She is almost there! Hurry up Unikitty!

-I got the first one but the second one is trippy!

-How long have you been on it?

-More than what was allowed! He heard that she started to become angry. And there contraption that has the potion on it won't let go! She continued with the damn alarm and contraption but it didn't work, and finally she lost it. She turned to Angry Kitty and just grabbed it. The alarm system went off. Ailya saw the house and noticed that something was wrong. She reached into her bag if it would be a burglar. She ran the last meters, and she saw that the window was broken.

-Okay it's a burglar for sure. She took the small bottle from her bag. She saw the big red Unicorn cat that was raging around in her house. She didn't think, she threw the bottle. A fog surrounded her, and when the fog was cleared she realized that she couldn't move. She looked at the person that stood in front of her. Ailya didn't look at her. She was calling a number to a specific person.

* * *

Emmets phone started to vibrate and give away his ringtone. He picked up.

-Hello!

-A burglary?!

-Okay I'll be over there right away! He started to pick up his stuff. He looked concerned.

-What is it? Lucy asked.

-Someone broke into our house. I need to be there, I'm sorry. Can you pay?

-Sure. If you need to be there as fast as possible.

-Oh you are the best Lucy! He gave her a hug, she looked at his eyes, almost green. He seemed to get back to his normal state, but he wasn't really there yet. But she knew what this meant, it took too long for Unikitty to get the potions.

She made sure that Emmet didn't see her, and then she started to run towards the house as well. She unfortunately knew that Emmet didn't have the best running capacity and that he would stop halfway to catch his breath, she also knew that this was an advantage for her since she would get there quicker.

* * *

After a few minutes she did come to the house. And she saw that Unikitty was paralyzed in her Angry Kitty mode and that Benny looked scared of the woman that stood in front of him.

-Tell me! Why did you spy on me?! Ailya said to the blue spaceman. Answer me!

-I am not saying anything! He answered her, he tried to sound so much thoughter than what he was.

-Don't play games with me! She gave him such a glare that he froze one the spot with fear. I know every game and I can see right through that little facade of toughness that you put on so that people would get scared by you. But let me tell you this. She walked towards him.

-You will never be scary, nobody fears you and nobody respects you. She whispered in his ear.

-Leave him alone! Lucy screamed. He hasn't done anything to you! Ailya turned around.

-Well, well, well. A mean grin spread across her face. If it isn't little Lucy, the one who got her heart broken and went overboard!

-I know what you have been doing Ailya. She tried to make herself look big. I know that you have been working with love potions.

-And?

-You know that is illegal. Don't you?

-Of course I do. I don't do stuff like this with a clean conscious you know. Sometimes you have to go against the law to get what you want.

-But why did you go after Emmet?! He was already occupied.

-Well as you probably has read, the most basic love potion requires that the person that is in control is already in love with someone else. I could have gone for someone else, but I didn't. And now you have to live with the fact he is never going to be yours again.

-What *pant* are you *pant* guys talking about?! Emmets voice could be heard from behind. Lucy and Ailya turned around.

-These three plotted a scheme together and decided to break into our house! Ailya said to him. Can you take care of them?

Emmet looked at Unikitty and Benny, they both looked at Lucy.

-It's not their fault, Lucy said. I was the "mastermind" behind it. They just wanted to help and I needed their help if the plan was going to work.

-What plan? Lucy why did you do this?! He walked over to her.

-It's because… uhm… because… she looked over at Benny, he nodded with was kind of a sign to tell him the truth.

-It's because you are under the control of a love potion.

-What do you mean?

-Look in the mirror, your eyes they are not green but brown. He walked into the house and looked in the big hall mirror. He walked out again and turned to Ailya this time.

-Is this true? He asked her.

-Why are you on her side now?! Ailya protested.

-That wasn't an answer Ailya. Tell me the truth!

-Well the thing is that I've had a crush on you for a very long time and I want you to be happy. But if the first potion didn't work then maybe… she reached into her bag again. The second one will! The threw the bottle into the ground so that the smoke would hit him and affect him through the air. The explosion was so sudden that it caused poor Emmet to tumble and fall back.

-Emmet! Lucy screamed. She waited until the red smoke was gone, then she ran to him. She sat down beside him.

-Emmet? Emmet?! She screamed so that he would hear, pleading him to wake up. Ailya did also decide to sit down beside him. They both looked at him. When he finally started to open his eyes he saw them both, sitting beside him. Waiting for him to get up. He did finally get up and so did Ailya and Lucy.

-So who do you choose? Ailya said, confident that she would already know the answer. He looked at them both.

-If you choose me then you will have no shortage of sweets, I can bake whatever you want. And we can travel, oh we can travel anywhere we want and I can actually afford stuff considering I have a job, so you know that I'll keep all the promises that I say. She shot a mean look to Lucy.

-I can't tell you who you should choose. Your heart decides. And if it's her that you want then go one take her, I bet no one else will. Benny could be heard in the background going: OOOOOHHHHH!

-The only thing I can offer is my heart and soul, and I hope you remember all the memories that we have, and this. She put her hands behind her neck and unlocked the golden chain around her neck.

-You gave me this on our first anniversary. You said that it would always give me comfort and a sense of happiness when you could not be there with me. You said that nobody else could take my place in your heart, and that we would be together forever. Emmet looked at the necklace.

-I love you, don't you want someone who will love you for real? She sounded like was going to break out in tears any second.

-You still wear this? He looked at her, he was a bit surprised.

-I wear it every day. To know that you will always love me, no matter where, no matter when. And to know that you will always be there with me.

Ailya looked at them, fury bubbling inside of her. She had have enough. She took the necklace from him.

-What does a pathetic little necklace compare to what I can do for you?! Ailya screamed at them. I am tired of this now! She held the necklace in her hand, ready to throw it away.

-Your love is based on a piece of jewelry! Our love might be rocky but it is at least REAL!

-I don't think so! Benny said from far away. Unikitty found these two in the secret room behind the bookshelf. Two love potions. Mutantur Caritate and Instant Caritate, the two of the most dangerous potions created. Emmet gave Ailya a look of disgust and disappointment.

-T… that doesn't matter. They just have those to put me on the spot. But either way who do you choose?! That is the most important question now!

He looked at the two females that stood in front of of him. He closed his eyes, that would often help him concentrate a it better.

-Oh this was difficult. He thought to himself. But why is it tho? It should be obvious, but it isn't. Just choose what your heart has already chosen.

He reminded himself of what Lucy had said before, those memories were beautiful. Wonderful ever. And then he thought about the time that he and Ailya had been together. The only thing that he could remember was that Ailya was always screaming at him, no matter what he did, he was wrong.

He felt a feeling in his heart, like a signal that it had made up its mind. And he couldn't resist it.

-Ailya… Emmet started. Ailya shined up like a star.

-Awww I knew that you would pic…

-Has to keep finding someone else who can love her for real because I choose Lucy. He continued.

Lucy looked up at him. Her entire face turned red. He choose her. Her. She looked at his eyes, emerald green. Like they were supposed to be.

-Whaaaaat? Ailya screamed.

-I am sorry Ailya but my heart belongs to Lucy. It will always do. He looked down at Lucy again. Their eyes met and everything just felt right again.

Meanwhile when they lost each other in their eyes Ailya had backed a few steps to try and escape. Until a dark voice could be heard from behind her.

-Where do think you are going?

-I am uh… she turned around and looked at the police officer that stood now stood in front of her.

-We have gotten reports that you have been illegally using potions without consent.

She couldn't say anything.

-Men check if there is anything more in the house! He pointed at the house. A few minutes later and the team came back with all their hand full of potion materials, machines and ingredients.

-Well miss, you have no other choice than to come with us. She started to struggle. There is no need in protesting miss. They handcuffed her and put her in the car.

-Thanks Bad Cop! Lucy said.

-No worries, we have been looking to solve this for months now.

-Don't think that it's over Lucy! Ailya screamed from the car. I will get out and I will have my revenge!

-Oh shut up will ya?! One of the other cops said to her.

-And also before you drive away with her I need to ask her one thing. Benny said.

-Okay but make it quick. Bad Cop said.

He walked over to the police car.

-How do you unfreeze Unikitty?

-Read it yourself smartsass! She screamed at him. Benny walked over to the others, we'll just have to do some research.

-Well, we'll start tomorrow. Emmet said.

-You know what. I'll fix this with Unikitty. You two deserve some time together, you literally have like a few months to catch up.

The cars drove off to the police station.

-Are you sure that you don't want any help? Lucy asked.

-I'm good, as I said you two need to spend time together. Benny said reassuring. He walked over to Unikitty and started to fly away with her.

-She is surprisingly light! Benny screamed from a few meters away.

-So shall we get your things and walk home? Lucy asked.

-Yeah, seems like a good idea. Emmet answered. They walked into the house and packed all his things in a box that they found that was just laying around for some unknown reason.

* * *

When they finally got back they unpacked everything and put everything where they were supposed to be. When they had done that they just sat down on the couch. Taking a few deep breaths and actually realizing that it was all put on the music video channel on the tv and just listened to the music. Suddenly Emmet realized something.

-Why didn't the Instant Love potion work? He asked. She thought for a moment.

-I guess it's because the real love in your heart powered over the potion when she hit you with it, that is the only logical solution I can think of. She answered.

-And if you and they others hadn't had this plan then I would be under the control of the potions forever?

-Unfortunately yes. If you are already affected by a love potion then the instant potion would act as a lock so that you can never get out of it.

-Well someone has read up on this? He teased a bit and booped her nose.

-I had to if we would have a chance to help you! You should thank me!

-Okay then. He stood up, turned to her, bowed, stretched out his hand and said: Would you care for a dance my hero?

She just looked at him. She smiled at him and blushed a bit. And so conveniently A Thousand Years by Christina Perri started to play on the tv.

-You know I would. She took his hand and stood up as well. She put her other hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on her hip. The slowdance started. It was like nothing else mattered in that moment. The universe was nonexistent and the only thing that existed was them and their love for each other. They managed to dance out to the kitchen where it was most room. When the song was almost over he took out one of his hands and once again gave her the necklace. He took the necklace and put it around her neck.

-You know what, I think that think necklace has a new meaning now.

-Yeah? What?

-It means that whenever we are apart or that any one of us are lost, we will always find the way to each other and everything will always be okay.

She gave him a warm smile.

-You dork. She said to him calmly and jokingly. You lovable dork.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her. He put his hand on her cheek. She felt the warmth of his hands, a warmth of love and care. She looked right into his eyes again, and he looked right into hers. They were lost in each other. It was like nothing could tear them apart, at least for the moment. They didn't realize it but they had unintentionally started to lean in towards each other. Their soft lips pressed against each other. And after a few seconds they did eventually break apart the kiss. Both of their faces were red. They started to laugh a bit, and Lucy pushed herself right into his chest. It surprised Emmet a bit, but he did eventually wrap his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for many minutes, never wanting to let go. They walked over to the couch again and sat down, and Lucy let go so that they could sit down. They sat down beside each other, she leaned her head against his shoulder and he leant his head against hers. They didn't admit it put they would never want the evening to end. He placed his hand on hers. She noticed it, and decided to change it a bit. She lifted her hands slightly so that their fingers could lock to each other, and they did that like it was automatic. They didn't really notice it, they just enjoyed the other person's presence.

Everything was restored, Ailya did get set up in court and she was sentenced to livelong time in jail, apparently stealing and making potions wasn't the only things that she had done, she had been listed as a criminal in all of the other realms as well for other big crimes, so lifelong prison was an acceptable punishment. Benny managed to unfreeze Unikitty and she made sure that the security on the potion factory got stronger. Lucy and Emmet still lived together, they laughed together and they cried together. They didn't forget about the "Potion situation" but they learned from it as well, and because of it their bond got so much stronger. And in the future they could be certain that it would take more than a potion break their love.

* * *

 _Authors note_

OH. MY. GOD! I don't think that I have ever written something with so many pages before! And I'm just going to mention this: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

It's been so much fun writing this. And I can't thank you guys enough for reading this! And also a fun fact: I have been staying up to like 3:40 in the morning to write this. (Geez I need a life...)

And as always not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


End file.
